As is well known, diabetes results from inappropriate secretion of insulin by the pancreas. Thus, it is necessary to measure the blood glucose level for a diabetic patient before meals, and administer insulin to the patient according to the measured level.
Conventionally, there has been a small sized blood glucose measuring device developed, manufactured and marketed by the applicant of the present invention, the blood glucose level being designed for measuring blood glucose of a patient at home by the patient himself/herself or by a family member of the patient. Patent applications relating to the blood glucose measuring device are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-19888
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-318928